Obstacle
by phz
Summary: Gameverse. Who knew his crush's first Pokemon would be the one to disrupt Green's way to achieve his goal. Multiple times at that. OriginalShipping. Green/Red.


A/N: Written for a prompt at pkm kink meme, Unbeta, 3ngLish n0t 1st languish. (Sorry, I had to do that due to things in the past.)

* * *

><p>To say Green was frustrated was an understatement. There, he stood against the wall of the familiar cave, watching his only crush while going over his plan mentally with every minutes of his stay in his crush's cozy quarters. You might ask, what sort of plan might that be, to frustrate the youngest and toughest Gym Leader in the Kanto region. That would be him making his advances on his clueless sweetheart, who was sitting calmly by the fire, who is also finally now alone without his Pokémon. Green's inner self cheered loudly; finally god was giving a chance! A chance! Green screamed his head off inside but on the outside he was acting as cool as he could be when his crush was around.<p>

Making his way closer to the person of his secret affection, he sat down to the spot nearest to the quiet champion. Upon closer look, the said champion was dozing off due to the warmth of the camp fire. Reddish orange glow that made the sleeping teen, now showing off the sharp features of the boy's face lusciously. The former champion could only stare and imprint the beauty inside his head for future fantasy. The serenity broke off when the closed pair of eyes opened fully. Glassy crimson eyes glazed over the figure in front. The now awaked teen gave the guest of his humble home a timid smile before turning fully to face Green.

"Hey, Red. Brought you some food, want some?"

Receiving a nod from Red, the brown haired teen began to remove the little brown bag from shielding the warm looking bread that was hidden from the world's view. Breaking apart the bread for two of them, Green gave the bigger half to Red and waited for the raven to take a bite. Soon enough, what was left of the brown soft loaf was just bread crumble, and some of it made their way to the boundary of Red's lips. Unbeknownst to the red eyed boy, Green was leaning in closer and closer. Once he was few inches away from his targeted destination, Green held out his hand.

"There's crumb on your face, let me…"

Closing his eyes, Green patted himself on the back. After all the hundred thousand of plans he thought, even if they were never carried out, the proud gym leader of the Viridian city will finally get to kiss his crush. At last, the soft snowy skin that he longed to touch and hold. He could finally feel it with his own lips, and it felt… numb. Backing away from the shock, literally, Green glared at the object between him and Red. Curse that Pikachu and his static body, that little demon. Red's first Pokémon was licking away the crumb that was previously on Red's face, wagging his zigzag tail along. While Red was still unaware of the action that Green was going to act upon him, he pet his precious partner's head and smiling while eyeing Green in confusion.

"It's nothing Red."

The brown haired gym leader sighed. But the fire in his lush green eyes was still burning furiously, burning with determination on not giving up until the very last. Leaning against the cold wall of the cavern, he watched every move made by his best friend. Noticing that Red no longer pet Pikachu but ushering the mouse to play outside with his other teammates, Arceus probably was taking pity on Green and gave him another chance! The emerald eyes shined ever so brightly at the given opportunity. But of course, the former champion wanted a fool-proofed plan, never ever going to let what had happened moment ago to come back at him again. Reaching for the bag he came with, he pulled out a Pokéball that he was familiar with, ever since day one.

Strolling toward the entrance of the somehow cozy cave, Green released the Pokémon that was held inside the small capsule. Flashes of white glow dissipated and there sat his first Pokémon. The brown fox like Pokémon, Eevee. Bending down to his starter Pokémon's height, the brown haired teen hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

"Eevee… I wouldn't allow you to do this normally…" Eevee tilted her head slightly to the side at her master's behavior. Thinking that, maybe her master was in pain, Eevee nuzzled her warm wet nose against her master's chin to comfort the edgy trainer. She waited for her master to continue, sitting in front obediently. "Could you help me distract Pikachu?"

Green swore that the little canine pokemon's round brown eyes shone to a dangerous degree and he wondered if he should that back what he had ask her to do. The way Eevee was looking at him- _Can I use attract on him too-_ it was as if he was giving his daughter out to the boy next door. Chuckling mentally at his own humor, Green thought how uncanny that Pikachu was indeed a male pokemon from next door. But it was the only way to sustain his success, he would just have to bat an eye to his Eevee's doing. Just for today. He kept telling himself that as he went back into the cave, by Red's side.

At the corner of his eyes, he could spot a brown blur tackling another yellow blur to the group before he stopped himself once again. Now will be his chance if he wanted Red to know how he felt for him all these years. All the while Red was poking the firewood to rekindle the slowly dying fire without paying attention to Green. The brown haired trainer snapped out of his reveries when he heard a gasp beside him. Focusing all his attention now to the source of sound, he saw Red clutching his hand tightly as if trying to make the red hot pain away with a different tight numbing pain.

Pulling the pale palm away, Green inspected the smooth skin that was now slightly burnt, making the snow white complexion now looking angry with crimson patches. Shoving the urge to lecture Red about the danger of fire, Green glanced back at Red, looking ready to receive another round of scolding from Green regarding fire. Sighing silently, he pulled the trembling injured hand upward and kissed the wound tenderly and softly with his eyes closed. Small kisses began to escalate to licking as Green muttered softly.

"Please be more careful, Red. I'd hate to see you hurt."

Tackling the shocked teen to the ground, with Red's face fully shown, with no more hats obscuring the view, Green was presented with a face that he thought he would only see in his dreams. Raven hair disheveled, face flushed with slight pinkish hue, those surprised crimson orbs were staring back at his own misty forest colored eyes. It seemed like a dream come true for Green, but just to make sure, he caressed the wounded hand against his cheek just to feel the warmth.

Kissing the palm of his target of affection one last time, Green placed the hand back onto its owner's torso before descending onto Red, just barely hovering above the other. The midnight haired teen made no move to stop what Green was doing and waited. Even without speech, his expressive eyes spoke volumes. W_hat are you trying to do?_ Green could only smirk in reply. _I'll show you._

The young Viridian Gym Leader was exhilarated that he could finally kiss Red after so many failed attempts and plans. He could finally experience how Red's soft lips feel like without relying on his dream anymore! Grinning at himself while closing his eyes to welcome the sensation of kissing Red, the taste of kissing Red with his own lips and Red himself.

Mishaps could happen in seconds and Green never wanted so much to kill himself when it happened. The bitterness of dirt tasted in his mouth and the unsightly color of the cave ground he saw the first moment his eyes were opened. It was something that the brown haired trainer did not expect.

Lifting himself slightly above so not to squish poor Red below; he turned backward to glare at the object… objects of his interruption. By the weight of it, he was not surprised to see two pokemon sitting comfortably on his back; Pikachu was frolicking on _his_ Eevee before both of them scrambled off the back of the angry trainer. With his anger boiling, Green was quick to forget the other trainer staring at him from below.

The silent trainer stood up sluggishly after Green ran off to chase after the two mischiefs. Pikachu was acting weird and Red thought he saw something akin to a pink heart in his yellow friend's eyes. But it did not matter so much so he brushed it off with a shrug and stood next to a panting Green; tugging at the sleeve of his jacket to get his friend's attention. Red looked with concern at Green, pulling the other upward to stand, Red gazed around to see his Pikachu chasing Eevee around with the happiest expression he had ever seen albeit a little weird.

Wondering if his friend was sick, he moved closer to the yellow and brown blur. The closer he went, the further they ran, clearly stating that they did not want to be interrupt. Green scoffed audibly at the little hypocrites who interrupted his every moment of trying to make a move on Red. Clearly still angry but not as much as before, Green ran over to Red and gripped on the raven's shoulder. Making Red turned his head over to look at his friend.

If romantic approaches were not going to work, then to hell with it, Green thought bitterly. He would just do it the quickest way, so that no one will interrupt him ever again. Without a moment of hesitation, Green crushed his lips against the one that was in front of him. Unconsciously licking the soft lips before backing out, waiting for any reaction that might came from Red. When nothing came, Green glanced up to see Red blushing heavily and clutching his bicolored hat tightly in fist. The initiator was worried if he would be ignored for the rest of his life, he would not be able to take it if it was true.

"Hey Red. You can forget-"

Green was not able to finish his sentence when a pair of warm lips that tasted like snow assaulted his own. That was enough of a proof that he was not going to be ignored for rest of his life.

Staring in shock was the only thing in Green's mind at the moment as he processed what had just indeed happened. His anxiety disappeared like it was never there in the first place; both the objects of his chase before were now cuddling with each other while leaning against Green's snow covered boots. Chuckling lowly by himself when he saw a glimpse of red hue at the tip of his obsession's ears.

Even if his plan failed so miserably because of something, but Green was ecstatic that Red actually went up and kissed him on the lips! All by himself! Now he could continue onto his plan that came after kissing Red. Ignoring the bundle of love by his feet, the brown haired gym leader ran back to Red's side, clearly excited.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the read as I watch the hits go up. R&R.


End file.
